This invention relates generally to electronic games and more particularly to self contained electronic games capable of playing football and football related games.
The recent developments in semiconductor electronics have lead to the development of microprocessors or microcomputers in which a central processing unit can be fabricated on a single chip and contain sufficient computer logic circuitry that when combined with a read-only memory (ROM) and random access memory (RAM) a miniaturized electronic computer is formed. Generally, the ROM contains the programming of the microcomputer and provides a set of detailed instructions for computer function. The RAM typically provides "scratch-pad" or operational memory for the system in which data is temporarily accumulated during game play for later use. The development of such miniaturized low power computerized systems has spawned a rush of computerized self-contained or hand-held battery-powered games. Such games are available in almost endless variety but all generally share the common components of a battery power source, a miniaturized microcomputer or microprocessor and a display. The display usually comprises either an array of light emitting diodes (LED) or liquid crystal display cells (LCD). In either case, such games generally include a plurality of operator-accessed keys by which communication with the processing unit of the game is achieved and game play is carried forth.
In the type of games to which the present invention most particularly pertains, that is, hand-held games which provide play of American football, the display generally comprises a top-view of a football field, or portions thereof, in which are placed a matrix of LED character elements. Game play generally comprises the manipulation of a ball-carrier in and amongst a plurality of defensive characters to simulating an "overhead" view of a football game. Such games do provide player enjoyment and have enjoyed considerable success in the market place. However, there are many aspects, facets, and sensations of the game of football which are not communicated to the game operator by the foregoing "top-view" football games.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic football game. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic football game in which heretofore unrealized facets of the game are presented to the player.